I. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to camouflaging blinds of the type for use by persons such as hunters, wildlife photographers, wildlife observers, bird watchers, and the military.
II. Prior Art and Other Considerations
For decades blinds have been used to conceal persons by either disguising the person or by enabling the person to appear to blend with his surroundings. Many blind structures must be erected or built on site. Portable blinds are also available but, for the most part, fail to meet the needs of the user. For example, portable blinds must be compactly stored so as not to be an incumbrance to the soldier, hunter, or woodsman who must transport the blind. Additionally, the portable blind must be capable of quick and easy assembly. Further, the portable blind must provide the user with sufficient room to perform activities associated with the purpose for which he is camouflaged.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,224,754 to Derryberry discloses a portable hunting blind with an elongated coil spring which is coiled between two end rings. When the spring is elongated, a hollow tube of camouflaged cloth is extended in telescoping fashion. While such a device can be compressed to a small height, it is not possible to reduce the diameter of the end rings and spring.
U.S. Pat. No. 499,965 to Bushnell discloses a pocket outdoor mosquito cap with a frame and a sack-shaped net. The frame is fastened on an individual's head and has projecting loops which hold the net away from the face and the neck as it covers the upper part of the wearer's body. When the device is not in use, the net can be collapsed and carried in the wearer's pocket. The device fits closely around the wearer's body and hence does not give persons such as hunters or photographers sufficient room to move their hands.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,164,089 to George discloses a portable blind for use by hunters and photographers. The blind comprises a frame assembly having a flexible cape-like exterior covering. When a person arrives at a desired site, it is necessary for the person to assemble the blind.
In view of the above, it is an object of the invention to provide a portable blind that can be compactly stored and easily assembled.
An advantage of the present invention is the provision of a portable blind that does not inhibit a person's arm or leg movements while being used.
Another advantage of the invention is the provision of a portable blind that is lightweight, compact, and which springs its full diameter when removed from a storage pouch.